


Gunpoint by Felisblanco Art masterpost

by felisblanco, winchestergirl



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cover Art, Digital Art, Line Art, M/M, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 13:09:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felisblanco/pseuds/felisblanco, https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchestergirl/pseuds/winchestergirl





	1. Gunpoint by Felisblanco Art masterpost

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Gunpoint](https://archiveofourown.org/works/861978) by [felisblanco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/felisblanco/pseuds/felisblanco). 



Felis and I have been working on this fic for three years!!! I was im my last year of my Dilpoma at Tafe when this monster was born and now that I'm in my final year of University we've finished it!!!

ok well it was me these last 6 months that has been draggin my feet. I think Felis would have been ready to post 6 months ago, but there were still so many key pieces of art that still needed to be made, that we both wanted to see that she graciously waited for me.

I'm going to put the post behind the cut , just because the post is going to be intensely graphic heavy and most likely in more than one art post.

[Part One](http://winchestergirl.livejournal.com/237035.html#cutid1) [Part Two](http://winchestergirl.livejournal.com/237159.html) [Part Three](http://winchestergirl.livejournal.com/237545.html) [Part Four](http://winchestergirl.livejournal.com/237677.html)

  
SO, i think i failed her in making art that was a cohesive singular style, my style and processes changed a lot in those three years, some for the better I hope, so if some pieces look a little different... that's my fault :D

  

  

  

_Painting. Boy hiding from someone. Yellow streaks finger-painted over_

This was the painting Jensen was doing when the Teacher confronted him about his work and it was the first piece I think that I attempted.  
I used the program ArtRage a lot on this project and at the start I wasn't very familiar with all of its capabilities. We went back and forth over the width and color of the paint, the color of the legs etc until we decided on the one that made us both happy :D

  

  
_He starts drawing: a room, a corner, a small boy with his arms around his knees and his face hidden behind them. The drawing gets darker and darker as he adds shadows that look like monsters, reaching, clawing at him_

These I think were second. I was still trying to determine which program I liked best, so instead of looking like a sketch, it kind of looked very graphic novel instead. Both Photoshop CS3 and ArtRage were used here.

    
_Jensen shrugs. He smooths out the sugar then quickly draws a profile in the white grains_

I only made two versions of this one and we went with the second one :D Photoshop CS3 and stock images and ArtRage to create the boy in the sugar grains

_Jensen pulls a pen out of his pocket and reaches for a napkin. A few strokes and the face is transferred to soft paper, in slightly more details and a lot more likeness._

Photoshop CS3 and ArtRage. Stock Images.

  
_Slowly but surely it takes the form of a couple, one pressing the other up against a wall._

Photoshop CS3. Still hadn't decided what style I was going for here so although this was meant to be a sketch it ended up looking more digital instead of pencil.

  
_She purses her lips in thought then slowly starts laying the drawings and paintings out on the table,_  
 _like cards of horror. Jensen watches, until he can’t fake his indifference anymore and looks away,_  
 _hands curled into fists in his lap._

I pictured this as the scene in the Black Bean with Jensen hiding behind the counter from the Halloween crowd. Then I realised that he probably wouldn't have been wearing shorts in October. :D coming from the southern hemisphere i forgot that just cause its warm here then doesn't mean its warm there :D  ArtRage

  
_Jared nods. “I’m good. And, apparently, naked.”_  
 _Jensen blinks. What?_  
 _Jared raises his eyebrows and Jensen looks over at the drawing in front of him. Oh._

I was again playing with different tools in ArtRage, this time I was attempting to get a charcoal effect.

  
_Jensen dips his biggest brush into a tin of black paint and sweeps it over the canvas in angry long  
strokes until there’s nothing left but black on black on black._

Okay trying to remember my thoughts here ... I'm pretty sure I saw this as a dim light in the room Jensen was held, and is the painting he's working on when Chris confronts him and he paints the whole painting black.

  

  

  
_Jensen shakes his head then turns to the painting, still glistening wet in the dwindling daylight. He_  
 _takes a step back, suddenly dizzy. He’d poured all his emotions into it and now it’s all there,_  
 _staring back at him from the picture. Insecurity, anger, fear. Fear, fear, fear. Paralyzing, soulcrushing,_  
 _mind-shattering terror. Oh God._

Jensen's painting was inspired by the last painting. It's titled Guilt - by Maya Kulenovic and had the creepy feel we were looking for. The painting Jensen paints was created using Photoshop CS3 and I was trying to express all of Jensen's emotions into it. The dude is all kinds of emo and its so damn hard to try and convey his emotions when you thankfully! haven't been through it. We used the first version, the other three were variants we considered but coloring or other factors ruled them out.

  
_“Is this what you see when you close your eyes?” Jared asks quietly, nodding toward the painting_  
in front of them. It’s dark, so dark it feels like it’s sucking the light out of the room, but deep in the  
darkness there is someone, watching. Waiting.  
Again Photoshop CS3 and ArtRage. I liked the feel of the silhouette, no features, just a light thin line around the body standing there.

                    
                            cropped                                                              full sketch

  
_He looks strangely sad, the way he looks most_ _mornings in the mirror before he’s managed to put his game face on. It’s a little unsettling, the_  
 _possibility that Jensen can see beyond the mask he’s worked so hard at presenting._

sketched with ArtRage, 'paper' selected from the texture settings and then painted white with the roller tool. Using the pencil tool I sketched a picture of Jared from a publicity still, what i discovered was that my damn tablet is too damn small for me :P Every time I wanted to create a sweeping line I ended up hitting the border of the tablet. So I ended up using small and concentrated strokes. Still learning the ropes, I tried shading, some of it worked the way I hoped, but some didnt, like Jared's lip looks like it has a little mo or something lol

so, part two is this way... [Here be Artz](http://winchestergirl.livejournal.com/237159.html)

 

 

 


	2. Gunpoint by Felisblanco Art Part Two

Second post, same as the first :D

  
   

from this sketch to the finished painting you can see the steps in the gif below, although for some reason it didn't want to work when scaled down so I had to add the bigger file 0_o

  
Young Jared sketch that never made the cut :D though it was used for my uni assessment after it was painted in ArtRage.

    

  
_There are more. Jared’s hands because Jensen thinks they deserve a drawing of their own._

Again ArtRage and I wasn't able to decide between sketch and paint so I let Felis do it :D

 

    

  
_As he does the last drawing flutters face down to the floor. Jared picks it up and turns it over.  
It looks like his dorm room, with Chad's shit spread all over, as usual._

ArtRage, sketches, original and sketchbook versions  
    

  
_Sometimes it’s just Jared. His eyes, his smile, the lock of his hair. Jensen lays out the few drawings he’s been able to finish. Jared smiling._

ok so from now on...ArtRage is the program of choice :D

    

  
original sketch based on this ----------------------------> image

 

 

 

peoples legs were too similar, the girl was hard ref. image of people standing  
to identify as a girl in her uggs lol

 

   

  
changed the people too informal, not 'party' like the couple's legs used for the sketch

  
_Himself sitting in a corner, a puddle at his feet, surrounded by people yelling, laughing, having loud fun._

that was hard to do when i was trying to keep them anonymous, I mean how do you make 'legs' look like they hare having fun and yelling :D We thought about speech bubbles but then realized it would most likely take away from the drama of Jensen in the corner.

on to part three... [HERE!](http://winchestergirl.livejournal.com/237545.html)


	3. Gunpoint by Felisblanco Art part 3 warning nc17 images lol

   

  
_Him on his knees, sucking a faceless man’s dick with an endless row of men waiting for their turn._

rough sketch of faceless man and the image of 'Jensen' kneeling, using Photoshop CS3 (editing) and ArtRage (sketching) I layered the kneeling person in front of the standing one and erased the parts that wouldn't be seen, then repeated the image.

   

after repeating the standing image I added the kneeling one and then added the sketchbook behind, trying for the ideal placement  
  
final placement chosen

       
_His chest, cracked open to show a dried up heart with all the arteries severed._

This was reallllly tough. I wanted to do it SO much better than this but my artist's block really fucked me over. Mental blocking myself about my capabilities as an artist made this a real issue to get past. I really wanted to do this in a way that gives it justice to the image, so I plan to try and make a better version still :D

  
   

  
the image of a heart and arteries severed inside a chest obviously was failed by my goggle-fu lol, so Felis found this image of how to tie off an artery so I used that idea in the final image.

   

  
_A bar of soap._ Lol This was Felis' direction _"Drawing. Soap. Haha, okay, I know. He just likes to be clean, ok? lol"_  
So who was I to say no? lmao

The first picture is the image sourced from a Google image search. The second sketched and painted in ArtRage

  
final version in the sketchbook

  
EARLY sketch in Photoshop based on a episode still pikkie but it SUCKED so we discarded it :D ( well, mainly i discarded it :D too Photoshop-y and shading was crap, and WTF why does Jared look like he has an ear ring?)

   

  
_He swallows. Then he takes a deep breath and draws four panels. One is blank, the next one is of  
a gun going off, then another blank one and last a picture of him in a hospital bed._

The most important part of these images was to get the gun and the image of child Jensen in hospital. This time I was working the linework in Manga Studio 4. I have no idea why i decided I had to keep trying programs out other than it was a new shiny toy I hadnt used before.

So first I sketched both images...

  


next step was trying out how they would look, Felis told me she's like the picture in 4 panels the way Jensen drew them of course, so we tried out different arrangements for the images.

  

Why i tried a comic layout * shakes head* no idea... maybe the manga studio got me lol, then we tried portrait layout

  

finally returning to a landscape layout with the odd shapes looking better than the rectangles.

   

  
_“You ever think of selling your work?” Jared asks suddenly. He’s sitting by the kitchen island,_   
_eating toast and drinking orange juice, surrounded by schoolbooks._

_Jensen looks over, frowning, then back at the drawing he's sketching in front of him. Seriously?_

_“Well, not that one,” Jared says, sounding embarrassed. “I’d rather keep my privates... private._  
 _But, you know, your paintings. Or the drawings. Like the ones you do of the kids, the portraits._  
 _I’m sure their parents would happily pay you for those._ ”

LOL I'm sure Jared wouldnt have wanted those sketches sold, but I had fun trying to source a reference image for this. Obviously being a single chick it was a little hard to reference live models for this ..hard...*facepalm* that wasn't intentional, ...moving on... so I had to watch some pretty gay porn to find some :D

 

 

ok on to the [final post](http://winchestergirl.livejournal.com/237677.html)!!!


	4. Gunpoint by Felisblanco Art part 4 FINAL POST!!!!

  
     

    

 

_He thinks for a minute then draws pictures of photographs. The birthday cake. A lion in a cage. A  
sandcastle. They’re stuck to a mirror that reflects a faceless person._

So I knew i had to make the images look like photographs so I was playing with photoshop brushes and decided it really wasnt the look we were trying for, I mean why was my brain refusing to acknowledge SKETCHES??? At this time my scanner was on the fritz so I wasn't able to scan my sketchbook sketches if I had done them that way into the laptop so i kept with the digital versions... I ended up having to do two different lions because when I resized them the first one was really hard to see, so I went with the second sketch.  
For the shape of Jensen's faceless reflection I'd used a still from Dark Angel so that it really was his outline... but I cant find the image I used *facepalm* I'm pretty sure it was from Pollo Loco but i cant find the one cap I'd used :(

 

     

 

_He hesitates a moment then lays the next one down._

_Jared reels back. “No,” he growls and snatches the sketch before Jensen can stop him, ripping it  
into little pieces. “That’s not happening. No.”_

Stock Image for reference, sketch done in ArtRage and the final image BEFORE Jared rips it up lol

   

_He points at the drawing of himself then the one of the pile of money and looks over  
at Jared again._

dont think we added it in the end ... but the pile of money... done in Manga Studio 4

ok on to the FINAL piece of art :D We searched FOREVER for the image we wanted till Felis said 'Um wait I know a boy who is the right size for what we want. I'll take a photo!' So we went from me again...being an IDIOT and playing in Manga Studio and doing this...  
      
WAYYYY to comic-y to using this taken from the picture Felis used :D (sketched in Manga Studio 4)

 

   

using this butterfly on the boy's hand we ended up with this outline

 

   

  
and this window, when Felis reminded me we had the wrong window type was translated to lines and added in photoshop so that I could skew the image to fit the existing perspective and window frame

     

  
to get this lineart ..... ooops his arms missing... lol thats ok, I have a gif of the progression of the painting. We also decided to change young 'Jensen' from wearing a long sleeve to a t shirt, but to do that we needed another photo, I needed to see the way the light hit his arm for coloring the painting... so we got it. I used a photo of a huge tree from my old art school as the tree outside his window (got rid of the awful gas cylinder too)

so now this takes us to the Gif I made from the progress images. I hope it doesn't go too fast/slow for your liking and you can see the progress of the painting from start to finish. Painted in ArtRage using the paintbrush and palette knife tools and Photoshop CS3 for some of the grunge brushwork on the windows and gradient's to create the dark final image.

 

_“Hey,” he says softly and lays his hand lightly on Jensen’s shoulder, trying not to startle him.  
Jensen just leans back against Jared’s chest before looking up with a smile. “You’re painting again.”_

_Jensen shrugs like it’s nothing, but the smile stays on as he looks back at the painting in front of_   
_him. It shows an open window, its paint scratched, and the glass dirty. But outside there’s a_   
_beautiful sunny day, and a landscape of green grass and trees. The boy pushing the window open_   
_is small and dirty. A butterfly is fluttering over to settle on his outstretched hand._

 

AND THAT'S IT!!!! WOOHOO THANK YOU for sticking with me this long :D

(it actually took me the best part of the day to get all of these uploaded with my crappy internet :D)

 

oh and the banner, soundtrack covers and book cover for epub/mobi/pdf

 

  
    
original image                                                                        Fic Banner

  

cover 

NOW I'm done :D hope you liked it


End file.
